KF Are You Okay?
by MergirlZ
Summary: When Wally pulls his stitches during a fight with Captain Cold, he passes out from the pain sending Barry into a state of worry. After calling Batman who agrees to bring a certain anxious bird to see his friend, Bromance ensures. No slash.


**AN- All I really have to say is that the scene with Bruce and Dick is in the Limo (If you couldn't tell) and that I think I enjoy torturing the Young Justice team a little too much.**

**Disclaimer: honestly I have reached the consensus that all work published technically belongs to the public, especially when that work is cancelled. Just sayin, but I can not take credit for whoever was ingenious enough to come up with this series and the characters in it. Thanks to all the Writers for inspiring us.**

* * *

Wally felt it, the shear effort of walking had become too much. Pain shot up through his leg, he fell to the ground clutching it. "Flash," the boy mangled out, barely remembering to call his uncle by the right name. The speedster in question turned on a dime when he heard the boy's call. He quickly finished up with the villain he had been fighting and ran over to his yellow clad nephew, who was now on the verge of passing out.

"Kid," the man said as he gently lifted the boy up, "Kid!" He yelled when he realized the teen in question was no longer conscious. Cradling the boy in his arms he shot towards the nearest zeta tube and waited impatiently as the voice confirmed who they were and slowly, so painstakingly slowly, vaporized them and sent them up into the atmosphere.

Upon arriving at the watchtower Barry immediately proceeded to the med bay. Once there he cut away the layer of spandex that was hugging the kid's leg. With only a glance he was surprised to find the boy's leg was cut open and was not healing, which was not normal for a speedster. After gently touching the wound to make sure it was real he began to clean and bandage it, less than a millisecond after he began the teenage speedster awoke from the pain shooting up from his leg. His emerald eyes opened wide as the pain registered and he let out a mild scream of discomfort. Barry quickly finished wrapping the boy's leg and looked him in the eyes. By the end of the less than five second ordeal Wally was once again barely holding on to consciousness.

"Kid. Kid! Stay with me, Wally focus try to stay awake, please Wally. Stay awake!" The kid's eyes refocused on the world around him and found his uncle's face. It was still covered by the mask he wore, showing only his green eyes and the lower half of his face. "Hurts," the boy whispered between gasps of pain.

"You're leg hurts, right? Wally do you know how this happened?" The scarlet speedster questioned his young partner.

"Pulled… the stitches from," the boy's heavy breathing cut him off, "last mission." He ended his sentence quick and squeezed his eyes shut from the pain. _Why,_ he thought, _why hasn't Barry given me any painkillers yet!_ The boy fought himself to keep the pain at bay.

While Wally withered in pain Barry quickly tried to remember what had happened on the last mission the team had been sent on. He remembered that when they had gotten back at least every one of them had some sort of injury, Wally had been slashed along the back of his right leg, he had needed stitches and it wasn't healing properly because somehow it had gotten infected before the team had arrived back at the mountain. Barry was snapped out of his thoughts by one word spoken by his protégée, "Painkillers."

When the man looked down the first thing he saw was the look of outright pain on the teen's face. His eyes were squeezed closed and face was contorted in pain. The kid wouldn't stop moving and squirming. "Ok Wally," the man said before running to grab the stash of painkillers he knew they had in the med bay. When he returned the young hero's side he wasted no time in inserting the needle into the boy's arm and watching as he slowly relaxed into the bed. Barry sat stunned for a few seconds then reached for his phone. Scrolling through the list until he found the one labeled 'Bruce'.

* * *

The billionaire sighed as he reached for his phone, expecting it to be someone from the office calling him about some problem that occurred with a shipment or some missing paperwork or another crisis like that. His annoyed manor quickly disappeared when he read the caller I.D. that stated that it was Barry calling, and Bruce knew that Barry almost never called on a Monday night knowing that Monday was one of the few days that Bruce got to actually pick up his 'son' from school (or as close to it as he could get without actually driving, because a certain butler refused to let the man behind the wheel of a car without a good reason). Bruce held up his hand to a still talking Dick and pressed answer on his phone, sensing the urgency of the call the boy immediately shut his mouth. Dick watched as his mentor's mouth pressed itself into a hard line and his eyes took on a glint of worry, and was sure that his own expression mirrored his after he heard the words, "Of course Barry, I'll be right there." The teenager instantly feared the worst, that something bad had happened to his best friend and that he was close to dying.

"What happened?" the boy demanded less than a second after the millionaire hung up. The visible worry that only his ward could detect was written all over his face and the idea that he shouldn't worry the boy popped into his mind, but it soon was banished.

"Wally," the man said and he watched as his son's look morphed into a look of fear, "has an infected wound." The man finished his sentence hoping it would make the boy feel better knowing that it wasn't serious, instead the look on the boy's face only grew more worried. "Barry wants some help in confirming that he is using the correct treatment and has asked me to come up to the watchtower to examine him," Bruce once again tried to comfort the boy.

"What wound?" the teen asked. Bruce sighed, fearing the boy would ask that question, "The gash he has from the last mission, it appears that it didn't heal before becoming infected and after a fight with Cold Wally seemed to have pulled his stitches and put himself in pain again." Dick grimaced at the mention of pulling stitches, having done it many times himself and had not enjoyed the experience. Bruce didn't even have to wait a second before the question he knew was coming was asked, "Can I go with you?"

"Of course, but you have three minutes to change once we get home and if you have any homework take it with you."

"Yes sir," Dick responded with a mock salute before his expression once again melted into one of worry for his friend.

Upon arriving at the watchtower Dick was met with curious glances from the inhabitants of the room that they zetead in to. Apparently they were not aware of Kid Flash's wound or of the fact that he was in the med bay. Upon entering the Med bay Dick, now dressed as Robin, easily realized that Bruce was the first one that Barry had thought to call. Normally something like this would have attracted at least three or four concerned members of the league, but the room was devoid of heroes. The next thing Dick noticed was his best friend, who at the moment was lying in a bed with an I.V. in him. He was missing the right leg of his suit and from the look of it had been cut away to allow access to the wound that now seemed even more imposing than it did yesterday. "Wally," he whispered at the sight. Barry's head snapped up at the sound and was relieved to see the dark knight and his protégée standing in the room. The man began talking less than a second after his realization. "I already gave him an I.V. with antibiotics and some basic nutrients, he still hasn't woken up from the sedative I gave him, and the wound is finally starting to heal," it seemed to take most of his energy to try and keep from talking at super-speed. After he was done Bruce, dressed as Batman, walked over and led the man away, Dick knew that he was going to try to comfort him. Surprisingly Bruce was actually very compassionate and often helped Barry whenever something like this happened and in return Barry would do the same for him whenever Dick was injured.

While Barry was being led away by Bruce, Dick walked over and sat down next to Wally. He pulled out his homework and attempted to concentrate on it, finding it very difficult to do so after ten minutes of silence. Dick anxiously began toying with his pencil when he officially could no longer concentrate. He was overwhelmed with worry for his friend. Bruce had told him what exactly Barry had said to him in the car about the amount of painkiller he had given him along with a mild sedative to help him fall asleep and normally after thirty minutes the boy would be up and driving everyone nuts by now. It had been forty-five and he was still asleep.

Dick was about to go crazy with worry until he saw the boy shift a little and begin to wake up. "Uggggnn," Wally moaned as his eyes began to open, blinking against the light that was provided by the fluorescent ceiling. "What happened?" the boy asked as started to sit up before hissing in pain as he moved his leg, "Oh… that." He said remembering the fight with Cold and the mission from the day before. The younger boy smiled and felt very, very relieved when he heard the red-head's voice and saw his emerald eyes open.

"Dick, what are you doing here?" Wally asked when he finally noticed the ebony's presence. "Waiting for you to wake up, you had us worried," the kid responded.

"Us?" the speedster responded as the door slid open to reveal a very concerned Barry and relived Batman. "Yes, us," the older speedster responded before questioning his young partner about how he felt and enveloping him a hug that not even superman could break out of. "Kid," he said at the end, "don't ever do anything like that again, please."

"I won't Uncle Barry," he said even though he wasn't even a hundred percent sure what he did in the first place.

* * *

**Everyone says this, but even I think my ending is weird. Please don't judge on that. Doing something different, if you do feel like it, don't rate, I don't really care, whatever makes you feel good.**


End file.
